What Do I Have To Do?
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: Just a Fiolee one-shot.


**A/N:** Just a one-shot of Fionna and Marshall Lee. (The song is called 'What do I have to do? By: R5.{ watch?v=oPIJYgsxE7A}) I do not own this song nor Adventure time and its characters.

**Marshall P.O.V**

I groggily woke up as my phone blasted my eardrums with its annoying ringing. I stretched and stifled a yawn as I reached for the phone to answer it.

'Who is this and why isn't your number blocked?" I hissed. "I'm really sorry Marshall; I thought that you'd be awake by now." I instantly shot up at this beautiful voice that mesmerized me.

"Oh n-no Fionna, its ok, w-what's up?" I stuttered. She giggled at my abnormal behavior.

I mentally kicked myself for being an idiot. "I was just wondering if you'd want to have a jam session later on" she said.

"Sure! Would 12:00 work out?" I asked, a tad bit too perky. I mentally kicked myself again.

She laughed. "Sure, I gotta go Cake's calling me, bye Marshall." she replied. And with that, the line went dead. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Yes, it's official; I have a crush on the beautiful, 17 year old adventuress. I cursed myself for making it too obvious.

I flew downstairs to get a bowl of strawberries, and then back upstairs to continue the song I was making for my crush. While I was working on my song, my subconscious kept pestering me to confess my feelings to her before Gumball or Flame prince swoop down and take her. I've just haven't had time to get around to it.

'Yeah right' my subconscious mocked,'you're just scared, little weenie Marshall Lee'. 'SHUT UP' I roared back to myself.

'I'll stop if you confess your feelings this jam session' my subconscious replied. After about a five minute fight with myself, I decided to go for it.

'Wow, fighting with yourself, that's the first sign of insanity.' I thought. I just snorted, finishing up the song.

I decided to get ready for the jam session. I threw on a black tee and some jeans along with my black high-top converse.

I brushed my teeth, and then idly strummed the strings of my bass, waiting for Fionna. I sighed, five more minutes.

I took out my recording equipment and set it up. I got out my song that I wrote just for my dear Fionna.

I waited. Not so long after, there was the much anticipated knock I waited for.

I opened the door and greeted her with my signature smirk and said, "What up Fi?" She gave me one of her beautiful grins and replied with,"Nothing much, just going to jam with my favorite vampire" I smiled warmly at her and let her in.

As we set up, I took a few deep breaths and started the song while she sat down and gave me her full attention,

"**Listen **

**You've got them all hypnotized **

**Dragging them around by the eyes **

**They're lined up shoulder to shoulder **

**Like dominos you keep knocking them over **

**And all them fools got diamond rings **

**Just waiting for you (waiting for you) **

**(I glanced at the gorgeous figure sitting right in front of me)**

**And I can fool myself **

**But we both know it's true **

**{Chorus} **

'**Cause you walk into the room **

**Girl you know you got it **

**Baby look around **

**You got a lot of options **

**What do I have to do? **

**What do I have to do? **

**You're looking like a queen **

**(I winked at Fionna, smirking as she blushed)**

**Walking through the palace **

**Falling on my knees **

**Babe I'm losing balance **

**What do I have to do? **

**To be the latest choice **

**Your lips got me wondering why **

**I'm tangled in lame pick up lines **

**Something is taking over (something is taking over) **

**You got my heart set on rollercoaster **

**I'm chasing you around you got **

**Your leash on me too (your leash on me too) **

**I wish that I could fool myself **

**But we both know it's true **

**{Chorus} **

'**Cause you walk into the room **

**Girl you know you got it **

**Baby look around **

**You got a lot of options **

**What do I have to do? **

**What do I have to do? **

**You're looking like a queen **

**Walking through the palace **

**Falling on my knees **

**Babe I'm losing balance **

**What do I have to do? **

**See I will fly you to Paris **

**I'll even learn the language **

**Vous avez des beaux yeux **

**Oh so beautiful **

**Climb the Eiffel Tower **

**Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah **

'**Cause it never shined as bright as you **

**When you walked into the room **

**I never had a chance **

**Tell me what do I have to do? **

**(What do I have to do?) **

**What do I have to do? **

**{Chorus} **

**(As I sang this, I walked closer to her and put my hands ever so gently on her delicate waist)**

'**Cause you walk into the room **

**Girl you know you got it **

**Baby look around **

**You got a lot of options **

**What do I have to do? **

**What do I have to do? **

**You're looking like a queen **

**Walking through the palace **

**Falling on my knees **

**Babe I'm losing balance **

**What do I have to do? **

**To be the latest choice **

As the song ended, I pulled my face closer to hers, so that they were inches apart. My undead heart fluttered.

'It's now or never' my subconscious said.

I looked her straight into her hypnotizing ocean-blue eyes and decided to tell her. "Fionna, I've had a gigantic crush on you ever since I met you, and I like you, a lot."

I closed my eyes braced myself for the worst, hoping that she wouldn't turn me down. "Marshall look at me" she whispered.

I obliged, opening my eyes ever so slowly and l looked once again into her beautiful eyes. "Marshall" she continued. "I never had the courage to say this, but I like you too" she finished with a shy smile followed by a blush.

Before I could reply, I felt her lips crush against mine. I sighed contently as I felt sparks and fireworks explode as our lips touched each other's in perfect harmony.

The wonderful moment ended as fast as it came, with Fionna gasping for air. I grinned, as I looked at my angelic-like Fi, and thought, 'I finally have her, as my own.'

Our love for each other was just, simply amazing.


End file.
